This invention relates to a safety apparatus for a microwave cooking device.
For apparatus of this species, there has been heretofore proposed such a type that a fuse or a breaker and a main switch which is arranged to be opened in conjunction with an unlocking operation of a lock means for a door, are interposed in a load circuit connected between an electrical power source and a load. A door switch which is arranged to be closed when the door is opened, is so connected to the load circuit, as to be in parallel with the load. A subsidiary or auxiliary switch which is arranged to be opened in conjunction with the unlocking operation of the foregoing lock means, is so interposed in the load circuit as to be positioned on the load side of the foregoing door switch.
In this known type of apparatus, however, after the door is fully opened, the door switch remains closed for the establishment of the short-circuit passage, and accordingly it is ready for breaking of the circuit or fuse, that is, for detecting of trouble with the main switch, and this is not always desirable. Thus, it is more or less dangerous and unnecessary that the short-circuit passage remains established still after the door is fully opened.